Bogus Birthday
by daydreamer-022
Summary: One Shot. AU: Michael plans something for his 18th birthday.


Ok, so I whipped this up for ya'll cos I needed to tell you all that I haven't updated the musical in AGES cos I had to remove it due to the reinforced 'No Lyrics' rule. So it's gone. But you can still find it at the website listed as my homepage on my profile.

I also have another story almost ready to go up, but it too has song lyrics, so I need to edit it out. Hopefully it won't be too long before I put it up. But in the meantime you should check out Schwartzibrow's stuff, cos it's really good. And the new one they're posting at the moment is extra special. It's full of all sorts of behind the scenesstuffthat you didn't get in the original Flamin', so don't think you already know the story!

This one shot (so don't ask for updates) is dedicated to my buddy Lucie, cos she helped me think of an idea since I'm mentally challenged at the best of times. And also dedicated to lotzacaffeine cos I think you're adorable for all your reviews lately. Thanks bunches!

So read and review this, then go see my musical updates on Liss's site. And also read Candle in the Wind.

**DISCLAIMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Turning eighteen is a pretty big thing for me. I mean, sure. It's not like I'm turning 21 or anything, but it's my last birthday in High School, and I want to celebrate it in style. Well, maybe not style, but I want to do something momentous, something craaaazy.

And I've decided, that that something craaaazy involves the girl of my dreams, and a confession I've been meaning to tell her for a while now.

"Congratulations, big brother," Lilly said as she plonked her bowldown at the breakfast table. "Now you can vote and get Georgey-Porgey out of office."

"Yeah, sure," I said, not really listening to her. Instead,I'm in deep thought about what to do about Mia.

"What's up?" she asked a minute later, noticing my quietness. "Shouldn't you be a lot happier?"

I shrugged. "I'm thinking of doing something to celebrate, any suggestions?"

"What about a small house party? Or, if you want to be a real geek about it, what about a Star Wars Marathon or something?"

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "I want to do something more special than just a sci-fi movie marathon. We have them enough as it is. But a house party sounds good. We'll do it next Saturday night, before school starts back."

"Oh good," Lilly agreed. "Mia comes back on Friday, so she can come."

"Oh really?" I said, as if the thought hadn't occured to me at all. As if I hadn't been planning on Mia being back for it in the first place. "Well, she can come if she wants, I guess."

That's right, play it dumb, Moscovitz.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe she won't want to come in the first place. We'll just have to see."

**Mia's POV**

God, my grandmother can be a pain in the ass sometimes. When she gets an idea in her head, she JUST WON'T LET GO of it.

I'm so glad to finally be home and away from her. Even if she is coming down in a few weeks time. At least I have a little bit of a break from her. And let me tell you, I need it.

The phone was ringing when I pushed the loft door open. I made a grab for it and answered it.

"Mia?" I heard Lilly's voice call down the line. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Lil," I said, grateful to hear her voice. I haven't heard her nagging voice in weeks, and I actually missed it.

"Finally, I've been calling for hours."

"Sorry," I apologised, kicking my shoes off and dragging my luggage into my bedroom. "We only just got back. I haven't even sat down yet. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you about a party we're going to tomorrow night," she started.

"Oh, Lilly, I don't know if I want to go to any parties, I'm so jet lagged, I'm going to take a nap now."

"So?" she replied bluntly. "You'll be fine by tomorrow night. Come on, Mia, you know you want to come."

I sighed. "No, Lilly, I really don't want to. But thanks for the offer."

"All right," Lilly said, not at all sounding defeated. "I'll just tell Michael that you're not coming."

I inwardly gasped a little. What did this have to do with Michael? "Wait a second, Lilly," I said.

"Yes...?" she asked, using her knowing tone.

"What does this party have to do with your brother?"

"Well, it IS his party. He turned eighteen last week, remember?"

OF COURSE, it's_his_ party! I can't believe I forgot that it was his birthday, I feel like such a horrible person!

"Of course I remembered," I told her, glad she couldn't see I was lying. "I was going to call him later to wish him a belated happy birthday."

"Well you can wish him a REAL happy birthday tomorrow night by coming to his party."

"All right," I said, trying to make it sound like she was twisting my arm. "I'll come."

"Good. Because you know Michael doesn't have very many friends, we need to make it look as if he does to make him feel better. So I'll see you tomorrow night and you can tell me all about your first trip to Genovia."

"There's not much to tell," I told her, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Now what am I going to wear tomorrow night?

**Michael's POV**

Lilly just announced that along with Shameeka, Tina and Ling-Su, Mia will also be joining us tonight for my birthday party.

Ok, now I'm nervous.

I know I said that I wanted to do this, I wanted to tell Mia how I feel, but now I'm not so sure. I just...I wanna chicken out. What am I even supposed to say to her? And how do I even go about saying it?

And what do I do if she laughs in my face? I'd be so humiliated, I think the only way I'd show my face in school again is with a paper bag over my head.

Now I know I'm just being dramatic. I need to grow some balls and just do this. Any other guy wouldn't have waited so long to tell the girl he's madly in love with that he loves her. He'd just do it already.

And it's not as if Kenny is in the way any more. She dumped him at the school dance before she left for Genovia.

"So what are we doing tonight anyway, Lilly?" I asked, eager for some ideas on how I can tell Mia.

"What do you mean? Like games, or whatever?"

"Yeah. Any suggestions? With your friends, they'll be twelve of us altogether."

"Truth or dare? Spin the bottle? Seven minutes in heaven? I dunno, it's your party."

Yeah, sure. MY party. Doesn't she know I SUCK as a host? The only reason I wanted this party was to get time alone with Mia. But now I don't think that'd be possible with twelve people around.

Why did I even agree to letting Lilly invite all her friends?

Oh, right. Because otherwise Mia wouldn't be here at all. That's why.

**Mia's POV**

Why did I even come to this party? Clearly Michael has zero interest in my being here, I may as well be invisible. Did I really think he'd welcome me with open arms?

Hell, he didn't even say 'Welcome back' since I've been out of the country for the last few weeks, or even'Hello' or anything.

I may as well go home. The party isn't exactly hopping anyway. Everyone's kind of standing against the sides of the walls. Occassionally someone'll go over to the refreshment stand for a cheeto or soda, but no one's dancing to Michael's music. And we're all divided. Michael's friends are to one side talking about the new Star Wars movie, and us girls are to the other side talking about Lana and Josh's latest break up.

Sounds exciting, huh?

I'm outta here.

**Michael's POV**

Man, this party BLOWS. I haven't even been able to say a word to Mia all night, because I'm too chicken shit.

Why did I think this party would be any different to any other time I'm around her? Why did I think turning eighteen would be so momentous I'd HAVE to do something about my feelings?

Because obviously it doesn't really matter how old you are when you're still a loser on the inside.

I fear any minute now Lilly is going to try to salvage this situation by bringing out the coke bottle she emptied for spin the bottle. I told her there was no way we'd be playing it, but she tol---

What's Mia doing? Is sheLEAVING?

I stepped away from the ever so stimulating conversation the guys were having about the newest Star Wars movie, and bolted for the front door.

"Wait, Mia, where are you going?" I asked, trying not to look too panic stricken.

She turned around and looked at me. "Oh, um, I thought I'd leave. I'm still a little jet lagged."

"Right," I said. "Your trip. You haven't told me how it was. Can't you stay for a little longer? You can tell me all about it."

"I don't think so, I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go. But thanks for inviting me."

She turned back around and started walking away.

I shot a panicked look at Lilly. "I thought Lilly was going to play a game," I said as a last resort. "The party's only just getting started, Mia."

Lilly looked at me with a knowing smirk. I hated her for that. "Yeah, Mia," she called out once Mia stopped. "We're gonna play spin the bottle."

Mia looked panic stricken herself for a second. Then she shook herself. "Nah, I hate that game. I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly. And happy birthday, Michael."

And then she left.

Lilly just stared at me. "What?" I asked her, frowning at my own incompetence.

"You know exactly what. Go after her! Isn't that what tonight was about? You finally telling Mia how you feel?"

"How do you know..."

"Oh, please, Michael. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. Now go!"

She shoved me out the door and shut it behind me, locking me out.

Now I have two choices:

1. I can wait here until someone opens the door to leave, and get back in. Which isn't likely to be a long wait since the party obviously sucks.

OR

2. I can take little sisters advice and go tell Mia.

Looking at the closed elevator doors that Mia had just stepped through seconds before, I made my decision and make a run for the stairwell, hoping to beat her downstairs.

**Mia's POV**

Spin the bottle? He tried to get me to stay to play spin the bottle?

I HATE that game. I played it with Rene and a few of his friends a few years ago, before I even knew what kissing was, and it was the worst experience of my life!

Though I was a little taken aback by the fact that Michael wanted to play spin the bottle with me in the first place...Even though he probably just wanted me around to even out the boy/girl ratio.

Finally, the doors to the elevator opened. But instead of seeing a bulky Lars standing outside the doors like I was expecting, there was an out-of-breath Michael standing there.

How did he beat me downstairs?

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"I..." he started, pausing to take a breath. "...Need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't do this upstairs? Michael, you didn't even say a word to me all night!"

"I know," he said, stepping into the lift and pressing the button for the top floor. "I'm sorry. I was just...I dunno. Waiting for the right moment, I guess. And then you left. But I have to talk to you about something. Something important."

Uh oh, now he's scaring me. And where is he taking me?

The lift pinged and the doors opened.

"Come on," Michael said, holding the door open for me to get off.

We were now in a small room with a door at the other side. Michael opened the door and motioned for me to follow him.

"Michael," I said nervously. "What's going on? What is it you want to talk about and why are we on the roof?"

"I like it up here," he said simply. "And I wanted us to be alone."

"Um, ok." What else am I supposed to say? He's really starting to creep me out.

Without warning, he grabbed both of my hands and held them in his. Just the mere touch of his skin (and the fact that it was voluntary on his part!) sent a shiver up my spine.

"Mia," he began, taking a deep breath and looking as though he was having trouble finding his words. "There's something I've been thinking about all break. Actually, it pretty much hasn't left my mind for months now."

"And what's that?" I asked, completely clueless to what he was trying to spit out.

"You."

"Huh?" What the hell does that mean.

"I can't get you out of my mind, Mia. I like you. And...I was hoping you'd say you felt the same way..."

WHAT?

**Michael's POV**

There. I finally said it. It's off my chest!

But ya know, it'd feel a lot better to have gotten it off my chest if it'd gotten a better reaction out of her. Or any reaction at all, really.

But so far she's just staring blankly at me.

"Mia," I prompted, feeling my hands beginning to sweat and suddenly wishing they weren't holding onto hers. Clammy hands are surely a turn off. "Did you hear me?" I stiffly let go of her hands and stuffed them in my pockets.

She nodded dumbly. "Uh huh. I'm just...I'm just trying to take it in."

Oh, for Christ's sake! I knew it would take her a second to register this new information but can't she analyse it later? I need to know if she likes me back!

"Ok, but how do you feel about me?"

She frowned. "I thought you already knew. Isn't that why you told me this?"

"Know what?" I pounced. She's killing me with the suspence here!

"Well, that I like you too."

FINALLY.

That was enough of a response for me. I cupped her face in my (still clammy) hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"And I thought this was going to be hard," I told her, grinning like a madman.

* * *

By the time I finally walked back into my apartment, most people had left or were leaving now. Apparently Lilly's game hadn't gone down too well. 

"How'd it go?" Lilly asked when she saw me.

"Better than I expected," I replied, still grinning.

"Urgh," she said. "Well eveyone's leaving; your party sucks."

"It wasn't that bad," I replied, walking into my room as if in a daydream.

Not that bad, at all.

* * *

That was a one shot, so NO updates.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
